Cynthia "Rulings" Kasady (Earth-982)
"Pleasure still doesn't mean I love you. It takes more than that to attract me..." ''--Cynthia talking to Carnage'' Cynthia "Rulings" Kasady (also known as Toxic in her symbiote form) is the wife of Cletus Kasady in an alternate future. She works as a mental health counselor at a asylum called Marville Asylum. History 'A Responsible kid' Cynthia had a strict childhood. Her father was rather serious and her mother was rather bossy. She did what her parents told and asked no questions. She always cleaned up her room, returned her school work on time, and got things done. Because of this intense focus, she didn't have that many friends and was often bullied in middle school. The only people that truly appreciated her in school were the teachers. By the time Cynthia was a teen, she began to be less uptight and became friends with Peter Parker, Mary Jane, and Ilka Framingham. They influenced her to act less serious. She started to study psychology and how people emotionally react when having mental disabilities. She interviewed people, was more social, and often took pictures of Spider-Man's most psychotic enemies. Cynthia went through a rather rigorous amount of schooling. After successfully graduating high-school she went to Minds University where she obtained a Bachelor's degree, a Master's degree, and then entered into a Doctorate program. 'Getting used to the Insane' After years of research and training, Cynthia became an official mental health counselor, she got a job at the Marville Asylum. She met and talked to an endless variety of villains who went bonkers including Crazy Eight, The Humbug, and Malster. She often had nightmares about these psychotic people, but at the same time she tried her hardest to help them. Cynthia often arrived home late at night and still has nightmares to this day. Over the weekend however, she hangs out with Peter, Mary and their daughter Mayday Parker. 'Meeting Cletus' When Cynthia first encountered Cletus Kasady, he was right in the cell waiting for someone to come. Cynthia went inside the cell, asked Cletus for his backstory, and wrote some notes. As he told her about his childhood, Cynthia showed a bit empathy towards Cletus. Cynthia then whispered to Kasady that not everyone hates him. Cynthia walked out of the cell, only minutes later to find herself more interested in Cletus Kasady. She went back to Cletus's cell and asked him more questions, and listened to him tell life stories without writing down notes. She had a sudden urge to get to know him better. An hour later, Cynthia said goodbye to Cletus and was about to leave, until Cletus asked her if she'd like to break him out of there and become a symbiote. Cynthia thought hard for a few minutes, called Cletus insane, and left–having a strange feeling in her chest. Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Strength Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Super Agility Category:Super Smart Category:Characters Category:Earth-982 Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Original Characters